When Dreams Come True
by Mopsy-Spiral
Summary: New Directions and the Warblers were on tour, Brittany just asked him if he wanted to make out with her. Then Kurt showed up on stage and bounded over to him. This is what happens next. Blaine POV.   Based around the Glee Live! Tour, in character
1. Chapter 1

I'm kinda surprised this took me so long to think up. But I was listening to Candles and thinking, then remembering how everyone is in character for the show and I could show come cute Blaine and supportive Kurt and so this is the result:

(p.s. - adding some Darren to Blaine's character because it's to good not too)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee/Glee Live/ or any of the characters

* * *

><p>Kurt was down on one knee, the typical "proposal" stance and it kind of made Blaine apprehensive. His boyfriend could come up with the craziest ideas sometimes and he never new what the next one might be.<p>

"Blaine Warbler," Kurt spoke into the microphone, mimicking what he had said during his prom proposal. "Will you join Glee Club?" But as he said that last line, Kurt rolled onto his back and did this huge kick over his head, almost hitting the poor Warbler. Blaine was beyond surprised. He had been wanting to sing with the New Directions for a long time and even more since he sang at Prom, but he couldn't bring up the nerve to ask out right. He didn't want to seem too anxious in front of all these people though.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" He turned to ask the audience. Of course he wanted to join, but he didn't want to seem too eager, so he left it up to fate. The fans screamed and clapped and he was hit with a wall of noise, everyone screaming 'YES!' at him.

"Kurt, I thought you'd never ask!" Oh, god...what made him say that out loud. The lights must be getting to him, and that uniform was unbearably hot when performing, but he never meant to say that. He just had to keep going, "I've always wanted to perform one of those show-stopping Broadway numbers!"

Kurt, who had remained on the ground in what Blaine thought of as a suggestive post, just looked up at him, and gave him that all to well known "Bitch, please" look.

"No, yeah, no." Kurt spoke, "those are mine. And when they're not mine, they're Rachels." Blaine knew all to well the love/hate relationship between Kurt and Rachel. They were eachothers only real competition and always wanted the solos. Rachel usually won out because of her never ending ambition and the fact that she was a girl.

"Thank you, Kurt!" Blaine heard come from somewhere up stage. Rachel was going to perform her show-stopping number, "Don't Rain on my Parade" so he and Kurt needed to get offstage. Blaine followed as Kurt headed for the understage area, still astounded that he had been asked to perform with New Directions. Lost in these thoughts, he was brought back to reality only when he reached backstage and "Congratulations" was shouted to him by the Glee club.

Blaine was speechless. He had never felt so welcomed in his life. Everyone gathered around him in a group hug,

"Okay everyone!" Kurt yelled over the noise, "We need to get him ready to perform!" There were squeals of delight from the girls, they had been waiting a while for this to finally happen. Quinn brought over a pile of clothes - orange pants, a bright blue polo, a light blue long sleeved button-down shirt, yellow socks and brown shoes.

"That will be your costume for your first two numbers. I know how much you like TinTin, so I figured this would be a cute way to show it!" Blaine just looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. Yeah, he mentioned TinTin and how he always wears his watch when he can, but he never would have figured Kurt would remember. He had no clue what he did to deserve someone so good. Suddenly, a sobering thought came to his mind.

"I don't know your choreography." He couldn't go on that stage and embarrass himself and New Directions like that. "I'm flattered that you want me with you, but I'd just get in the way."

"Oh, get real!" That was Mercedes. "I've seen you at every single one of our rehearsals. Once the Warblers are done, you stick around and wait for Kurt. You're eyes never leave him." At that, Blaine blushed. It was true. He had always stayed around, watching their rehearsals and thinking, maybe one day I'll get to be with them. And then, here he is, almost a part of it. "I know the performer in you, Blaine. You can't have watched something that many times and not pick up on it!"

"You probably dance it better than Finn, and he's actually been the one in rehearsals" Tina added.

"And I can show it to you really quickly after you change." That was Mike. Blaine looked at everyone in the room. They were all smiling at him, waiting for his final answer.

"Oh, alright!" he exclaimed, "but if I mess up and embarrass all of you, I'm not to blame!" Blaine hurried to the Warblers dressing room, entirely too eager to exchange his Dalton uniform for the TinTin-inspired one. Upon his arrival, Nick and Jeff ambushed him with a hug while the other Warblers hooted and hollered and congratulated him.

"How did you guys..." Blaine question was cut off, though, by Jeff.

"Dude, we were in on the whole thing!" Jeff just smiled and patted his Warbler brother on the back. "Kurt came to us to make sure it was okay from them to steal you for a few songs."

"We said we'd be honored to have you stolen, as long as you came back to us once in a while." Nick slung his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "This way, one of us might get a solo."

"Now everyone," David spoke up, "Blaine here needs to get changed and back out there." David made his way over to Blaine, "All of us Warblers are so proud of you. Knock 'em dead out there."

Blaine staggered through the performance. He knew most of what he had to do, but he was constantly running into other people. Also, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off Kurt. He had never seen a better overall performer and he was magic to watch. The energy on that stage, though. It was nothing like what he had with the Warblers. Everyone singing and dancing, not just harmonizing and swaying from side to side. He, and everyone in the club, was just living off the energy from the crowd as well. So much excitement. Blaine couldn't help but smile the entire time on stage. In the end, it didnt matter that he almost smacked right into Kurt, or that he almost twisted his ankle coming off the stair the wrong way, or that his moves weren't 100% correct. What mattered is that he felt so welcome up there with New Directions.

-fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you Sarafina for being my beta and dealing with me and all my little story ideas.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and leaving review/favs/alerts. Everytime I see one of those, you just make me the happiest of people**

**Please, let me know what you think. I had more ideas for this, but felt like that was a good place to stop. I have this listed as complete, but I may very well be convinced to write more if you like it that much. Always open to suggestions, as well.**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to continue with this story. There are a lot of great possibilities and it's something to help get through the hiatus. Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Glee Live! or any of these characters.

* * *

><p>The whole day had been a whirlwind. It was the first day of the tour, which was incredible enough as is, and then to be invited by Kurt to join New Directions. So much had changed in the past two years. Things had gotten so much better, and in a sick way, he had to thank those who had bullied him and beat him up.<p>

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts then by Kurt pulling on his arm.

"Come on Blaine!" Out of his tour costume, the brunette was wearing his favorite pair of red skinny jeans, a printed tee, and a fitted black cardigan, an outfit which the shorter boy greatly adored. It accentuated all of Kurt's great assets and made Blaine's mind go to all the wrong places.

"Where're we going?" It wasn't that he didn't like surprises, per say, he was just weary since the last surprise he had was Kurt proposing to him in front of thousands of people. He himself was wearing his pair of purple pants and his Buzz Lightyear shirt that said "I do my own stunts." He had bought the shirt last year when he vacationed at Walt Disney World with some of the Warblers.

"To your party, of course," The taller boy gave him an exasperated look as if his party was the most obvious place in the world to go. As if him having a party would be the most obvious thing ever.

"Kurt, you guys didn't have to do this for me." Everything still felt so unreal to him. This just didn't feel like real life. It felt like, if he got pinched, he'd wake up back home, in his own bed, waiting for the next round of auditions at Six Flags.

"You're right. We didn't have to." Kurt stopped walking and took both of Blaine's hands in his own. "You didn't have to stick up for me, you didn't have to offer me friendship, you didn't have to do anything you did for me. You wanted to do those things and I, all of us really, wanted to do this for you. By making me the happiest person in the world, you've made everyone in New Directions happy as well."

Blaine had never thought of it like that before. He knew that Kurt being with New Directions had made his boyfriend ecstatic, but he never thought that _they_ had missed _him_ so much.

"Come on!" Kurt whined, pulling on Blaine's arm even more, "We don't want to miss all the good stuff." The countertenor dragged him over to their tour bus which had all the shades drawn, yet he could still see flashed of a multi-colored light peeking through various cracks and gaps. Kurt stopped him right in front of the door to the bus, spun him around and placed grabbed his shoulders. "Now listen to me. You are to have fun in there. Got that? F U N. " Blaine nodded his head, still a bit nervous about the whole thing.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine opened the doors and was met by a wall of music and noise. Taking the first few steps felt like walking into another world. There was a disco ball hanging from the roof and multiple multi-colored rave lights places throughout. They had managed to squeeze all of New Directions and the Warblers onto the bus and when they saw that Blaine finally made it, there was a surge to meet him. Luckily, Kurt was right there for him, shielding the mass of people.

"Ground rules," Kurt shouted above the music, "One. Brittany - you are not to make out with Blaine. He is mine and mine only." This made the smaller boy blush. He kind of loved it when Kurt called him his own and being surrounded by everyone was the only thing keeping him from grabbing his boyfriend and expressing his feelings in no uncertain terms. Instead, he let Kurt continue.

"Two..." the brunette paused a moment. "Actually, no, just that one. Brittany." He spun to face Blaine, hopping up and down a bit, and Blaine just found that to be way to adorable. _Remain dapper,_ he thought to himself, _Remain_ _dapper_. Looking for any excuse to remain close to his boyfriend all night, he grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled them into what was a sad excuse of dance area, but one none the less.

"Lets just dance," He knew that Kurt loved to be the social butterfly, but just this once, he wanted /his man/ to himself. Despite the tempo of the music, they held each other close, hands entwined together, arms slung around the waist, heads resting on the other. A few of the glee kids would come over to say congratulations, or comment on how well he did being thrown on stage like that. He thanked them, his smile always in place. But that smile that night was just for Kurt.

However, after a while of just being held by Kurt, Blaine came back to most of his senses. He needed to be more social. New Directions accepted him for who he was, and he needed to show his gratitude.

"I have a surprise for you," he explained to Kurt as he pulled away, "For all of you, really. I need to find Puck or Sam. Have some fun! I'm pretty sure the girls aren't happy I've hogged you most of the night." The taller boy didn't even seem phased about hearing a surprise was coming. It's like he expected it. /He knows me better than I know myself./ His boyfriend kissed him lightly on the lips before hopping over and enveloping Mercedes and Tina in a hug attack.

He ran into Puck first. He was a bit shy asking for a favor, since no one really knew about this particular talent. He tapped Puck on the shoulder and pointed his thumb to a quieter part of the bus. Thankfully the signal was understood.

"What's up man?" Puck asked. Blaine quickly ran his idea past his fellow musician, gaining confidence about it as Puck showed more interest in it. "Dude, that sounds awesome." Puck slapped him on the back, "I'm thinking people are going to dig that. Especially Kurt."

Blaine watched as Puck went to find what he needed, hoping it wouldn't take too long otherwise he was going to lose his nerve. But this was different. This came from his heart, and he'd never been this open in such a large group before.

Puck found Blaine right were he left him. "Dude, don't worry. They'll love it!"

The Warbler took the guitar from Puck and made his way to the front of the bus. He climbed up on the seats to that everyone could see him better and cleared his throat. Puck, who had commandeered the music, turned it off and Blaine thought the silence was thunderous. He cleared his throat again and most people looked towards him. He caught the eyes of his boyfriend before he continued.

"Kurt Hummel, this is for you."

* * *

><p>Oh no, a cliff hanger? What is Blaine going to do now? I know, but care to guess? I'm always open to suggestions :)<p>

If you liked this installment, please review! It really does help the creative juices! To njferrell and Gleek90, thank you for your reviews :)

And last, but not least, thank you Sarafina, my beautiful beta! I couldn't get these up here if it weren't for you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update any of my stories. I've just been dealing with a lot, but now I'm pretty sure I've got things sorted, look for lots of updates/new stories from me. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, Glee and Glee Live! are not mine. The characters to not belong to me. The song is Darren's. Blah blah blah.**

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Guitar in hand, standing at the front of the crowded bus, this was completely different for him. Usually able to but on his performance character, he kept that part of him back, letting his true self show - for Kurt.<p>

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Blaine held back the tears he knew could spring up at any time. Thinking back to the time before he knew Kurt, before he had transferred to Dalton, before he really knew love.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Singing the lyrics he wrote, he can picture everything in his head. Everytime he saw Kurt cry and was there to comfort him and all the times he knew his boyfriend needed him and he wasn't there because the fates were cruel.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The memory of their first _i love you_'s flashed in his mind. The coffee shop, Kurt prattling on about New York and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. They loved each other, and together they could do anything.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

They had been through so much together already and they had known each other for less than a year. For most of that time, Blaine felt as though he needed to be a mentor to Kurt, to guide him as a friend. But what he failed to realize, he saw now, was that he could have been both for Kurt.

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

They got each other out of this. That is what he told Kurt after they lost regionals. They had something special and no one could take that from them.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

He knew he pretended a lot, that he knows everything and knows how to handle things, but most of the time, he just fakes it. He really has no clue what he's doing, but Kurt is helping in through it all. He has made some bad decisions, like singing to Jeremiah, but Kurt stood by his side. Kurt was always there for him, even when he didn't know himself.

_And I realize_

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

He wasn't alone anymore. Kurt had changed so much in his life. Made him realize what was important. What was truly important. Their love.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

He played a few more notes on his borrowed guitar then silenced that too. The bus was silent and he vaguely wondered if it had been silent the entire time he was playing. Focusing on Kurt and his lyrics, he had basically blocked everything else out.

Kurt's hands were balled together, covering his mouth. Other than that, he wasn't too sure since Kurt was near the back of the group. He felt very self conscious, standing up there still, guitar slung over his shoulders. Without his stage persona, he felt very exposed and his first instinct was to rub his hand across his neck and divert his eyes from everyone.

"That was beautiful" he heard Lauren whisper very loudly to Puck, "why don't you do that for me?" That first comment must have broke the silent spell over them, becuase then Kurt rushed at him, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh, Blaine," they hugged, both with wet eyes. Puck coughed loudly and started up the normal music again. For being such a bad ass, he knew how to help his brotha' out. After a short time, everyone resumed their party party, only once in a while looking at the couple still hugging at the front.

"That was beautiful," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. He didn't want to let go of his boyfriend and it probably would have taken a nuclear war to make him do so.

"You inspire me, Kurt."

"Well, Mr. Full of Surprises" he was smiling now, almost a devilish smirk on his face, "do you have any more secret talents?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he returned his boyfriend's smirk. He sure was full of surprises and he really couldn't wait until Kurt found out about them.

It was the early hours of the morning before the party broke up. The Warblers, including Blaine, decided to sleep on the bus, wanting the entire "Tour" experience, while New Directions decided to take advantage of the hotel and sleep in actual beds.

Blaine and Kurt really didn't want to part from each other, but knowing that they would see each other in the morning, and every day for the next two months, made it a lot easier. This was going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If you did, please review. I have another chapter of this written, so if you'd like to see it, please let me know. Also, if there are any parts of the Glee Live! tour you'd like to see my character interpretations on, let me know!<strong>

**All of you are beautiful and thank you so much for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit different from the first 3. But I just loved the performances in London that this had to be written.**

**Still not mine. *sad face***

**WARNING: There is adult content in this chapter. Sorry for not adding a warning earlier, I forgot to change the rating when I posted this chapter. My appologies to anyone that did not want to read that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was very playful, something Blaine loved about him. However, this fact coupled with the fact that Blaine was very professional, made a contest spring up between the two. Kurt had made it his mission to crack Blaine during their skits. After the first night, he knew what was coming, well, generally. They were given free reign over their dialog as long as they said the lines given them.<p>

Well, two could play that game and so Blaine decided to play along. Plus, the audience loved it and he loved making the audience scream. Every performance, he found himself becoming more and more comfortable on stage and while he never forgot the audience (he couldn't, they were always so loud) he could focus on Kurt slip into his more playful demeanor that existed solely for Kurt.

The last two shows in London were some of the silliest that they had ever done and Blaine fell back on pervious shows he had been to keep from cracking.

Kurt decided they would play dress-up on stage. Dress-up. On Stage. In London. At the O2. But he played along, and even got swept up into it. Normally he didn't make to many comments on what he was doing, but Kurt was being too adorable and he just had to play along.

He got through the skit, wearing a beef eater hat and finding a very adorable Kurt wearing a cape and crown. He had never believed this would have happened, but then again, his boyfriend was full of surprises as well.

"Well, Mr. Full of Surprises," Blaine cornered Kurt once they were backstage, "have anything else up your sleeve?" Echoing the words that were said to him at the beginning of the tour, he couldn't but smile at his boyfriend.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Kurt smirked. Of course he had more up his sleeve, this was Kurt we were talking about. Blaine just wished he knew what it was. Suddenly, Kurt bit his lips and his eyes darkened. "I have a proposition"

"Should I be scared?" Some of Kurt's ideas were good, some not so good, and he never knew what would come up next.

"I see how you admire everyone who does the safety dance," he began, "and I know how you begged Jeff to teach you the moves," Kurt was keeping his voice pointedly light, running his hands over his boyfriend.

"So, the proposition: you dance the safety dance, without messing up, and I let you watch me dance Single Ladies wearing this cape."

Blaien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted so madly to do the Safety Dance, ever since he first saw it. He was extremely jealous of his fellow Warblers for being in it and had indeed nagged Jeff until he gave in and taught him. Every night, backstage, he secretly danced to it. Now was the perfect oportunity to stage crash.

Plus, he'd be able to see Kurt in the cape, with the unitard, and that vest, and those pants. It was really one of his favorite parts of the show. He never got jealous, Kurt loved him and would never leave him, so it was extremely amusing to see all the girls, and boys, swoon over his boyfriend in that number. Combining two wishes in one night, what the hell.

The part that would be the hardest is not messing up. Everything was so precise and since he really never practised with the group (okay, never practised) he was worried that there would be room for him. _Doesn't matter_, he thought to himself. He'd just keep close to Jeff.

After changing out of his school uniform that he was in for the first half of the show, Blaine waited in the wings. He had to wait until the second half of the song before he could crash the song without really messing it up.

The time came and he jumped out on stage. Adrenaline was pumping through his vains and he had to fight his laughter back. He needed to concentrate, the moves were fast and complicated. He kept up rather well, he thought. That is until the time when they all had to run around the wheel chair. This was the most dificult part seeing as there really wasn't a place for him.

Backing up, making sure he was facing the audience, he shouldered into Jeff and his momentum made him stumble backwards. Jeff tried to stop them, but he was so skinny, they just moved back together. This finally made Blaine laugh out loud and he through his arms up in defeat and almost doubled over with laughter. They sorted themselves out for the end of the song and once they were off stage, he grabbed onto his fellow Warbler to keep form collapsing on the floor in hysterics.

"You should have seent the look on your face when I showed up," the sentance was garbled with laughter, and Blaine had a hard time catching his breath.

"I can't believe you!" Blaine had become crazier since knowing Kurt, especially on the tour, "that's the last time I teach you to dance!" Jeff tried to sound indignant, but he was smiling and it ruined the entire effect.

"Well sir," Kurt had come over to the pair of them, "It seems you have held up your end of the deal." His voice held little emotion, yet Blaine knew that Kurt was actually really excited. Any excuse to dress up, especially as a royal, make his boyfriend ecstatic and dancing Single Ladies with a cape was most likely a dream of his.

The end of the show came and Kurt performed Single Ladies as the encore. He was beaming, absolutely glowing, wearing the red cape. The audience went crazy, espcially when he whipped it off. Once his boyfriend was in the safety of backstage, Blaine pinned him against the wall. Kurt was hot and sweaty, his face flushed with heat, and it just made Blaine want him more.

"I think some prize is in order," Blaine's voice was low, almost a growl, his eyes darkening as the seconds ticked by.

"Not here, Blaine!" Kurt was more open about how sexy he was, especially having to perform that dance everynight, but it didn't mean he was all that open to macking out with his boyfriend in the open.

"Here, now" it was definitely a growl now, and as Blaine pushed up agaisnt Kurt, he wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew how hard he was. This was something new for Blaine too, he was usually so dapper, but he couldn't behave himself tongiht.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine's pants might hide his excitement well, but Kurt knew from a previous performance that his did not. He felt himself grow harder and was extremenly worried about how he was going to hide it.

Blaine smirked as he started to feel Kurt press up against his thigh.

"Want me to fix that?" There was a certain lear on his boyfriends face, a suggsetive look in his eyes. He looked at Blaine dumbfounded. Right here. Right in the open? Right where anyone could see them? People were bound to wonder where they were, wonder why they hadn't joined the rest of the group.

"You can't be serious" He looked around, trying to ignore his boyfriend and make his boner go away. But Blaine wasn't helping. He pressed their bodies closer together and Kurt involuntairly bucked into the friciton. His breathing hitched and Blaine let out a low chuckle.

Blaine didn't answer him. Instead he undid the buckle of Kurt's belt, slowly unbuttoning the pants, just staring into his eyes. Pulling the zipper slowly down, Blaine went to grab him but was stopped short.

"Fucking unitard," Kurt heard him whisper. This made things more difficult, but not impossible. Blaine released Kurt's length from his outfit, wrapping his hand lightly around the base. Kurt couldn't help but moan at the contact, his hips bucking forward once again as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Blaine chuckled at the responses his touch was elliciting from his boyfriend. Kurt watched as the shorter boy dropped to his knees and gasped as Blaine took him into his mouth. It was warm, and wet and wonderful and all he could think about was Blaine taking him deeper.

He listened to his boyfriend hum around him, and performing marvelous things with that tongue of his. Slowly, Blaine took more of him in, hallowing out his cheeks , driving Kurt insane.

"Blai...Blaine..." Kurt stammered. The warm coil in the pit of his stomach was growing and he wasn't going to last much longer. "I...I'm about..."

Kurt could feel Blaine smile around him and he just sucked harder. He came as his tip touched the back of Blaine's throat. He could feel his boyfriend swallow and when he finished, lick lightly before tucking him back into his unitard.

Kurt was still breathing heavily as Blaine returned his outfit to normal.

"That was..." he managed to breath out before Blaine cut him off with a kiss. It was strange, tasting the bitterness, tasting himself, but he found it somehwhat arousing. He kissed his boyfriend deeper, wanting to taste more of it, but Blaine pulled back, his lips parted in a smile.

"I think we might be missed," Blaine grinned and grabbed his hand, leading them off to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna see more of what happens behind the curtain and under the stage? Let me know!<strong>

**Please review if you liked it, you guys really do inspire me :)**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
